persona_afandomcom-20200214-history
Amber Aguilar
This is a WIP. I will take down this WIP area once everything is complete. Trident The Hedgehog is the hero of Station Square along with his father, Sonic The Hedgehog. He is friends with most of Sonic’s allies, having his own rival named Drake. Appearance Physical/Attire Personality History And Appearances ((Will add soon)) Relationships Crush/Love *Fang - WIP. *Adachi – WIP. *HJ(D) - WIP. *Minato - WIP. *Yu - WIP. Family *Papyrus – WIP. *Sans – WIP. Friends/Allies *Saniiro – WIP. *Sora – WIP. *Akia – WIP. *Ishihara – WIP. *Temura – WIP. *Adachi – WIP. *Zayne – WIP. *Reinon – WIP. *Dreven – WIP. *Alder – WIP. *Scias – WIP. *Nathan – WIP. *Ryan – WIP. *Luke – WIP. *Crowley – WIP. *Johnathan – WIP. *Melissa – WIP. *Andrew – WIP. *Tusti & Axel - WIP. *Kiba – WIP. *Hisoka – WIP. *Yosuke – WIP. *Chie – WIP. *Yukiko – WIP. *Kanji – WIP. *Naoto – WIP. *Teddie – WIP. *Rise – WIP. *Akihiko – WIP. *Junpei – WIP. *Yukari – WIP. *Mitsuru – WIP. *Fuuka – WIP. *Aigis – WIP. *Ken – WIP. *Koromaru – WIP. Canon Characters *Fang - WIP. *Tiara - WIP. *Jack - WIP. *Blaike - WIP. *Shana - WIP. *Chaos - WIP. *Raquel - WIP. *Nexus - WIP. *Yuri & Yuko - WIP. Neutral *Yyuel – WIP. *Issac – WIP. *Bradley – WIP. *Ashley – WIP. *Rodney – WIP. *Michael – WIP. *Balke – WIP. *William – WIP. *Charles – WIP. Canon Characters *Kenta - WIP. *HJ(D) - WIP. *HJ(C) - WIP. *HJ(B) - WIP. *HJ(A) - WIP. *Zenke - WIP. Enemies *Elzo – WIP. *Elite General: Straid – WIP. *Zeph – WIP. *Ridley – WIP. *Syed – WIP. *Olympious – WIP. *Ryo – WIP. Canon Characters *Kraton - WIP. *Destron - WIP. *Zephyr - WIP. *Mea - WIP. Other Forms Crimson Avenger Weaknesses Being a son of Sonic, you would think one of his weaknesses would be water but ironically it is not. However having a hedgewolf for a mother, he has a bit more weaknesses than what is thought. *'Lightning': His mom, being a hedgewolf, is deathly afraid of lightning as is Trident. If lightning is high voltage, it could kill him in a second as he would be too afraid to even move. Fonic Artes Skills Trident has only a few moves just like Sonic. However within Sonic Heroes 2: Against Time, he has moves added plus his original for this game only. ''Normal (Moveset) *'Wind Tornado': Trident jumps towards an enemy, curling into a ball quickly as he spins around the enemy once. As he lands, a tornado is created and pulls the enemy and nearest ones into it, launching them high into the air. **'Sonic Wind': Trident spindashes around the enemy 3 times before skidding to a stop. Once he stops, a small cyclone of sharp, sky blue winds surround and ensure the enemy. Quotes Persona A RP Theme Song(s) Heroes Don’t Ask Questions This is his main theme throughout his life, representing mostly his past. “Once an innocent boy, seeking a true friend...” – Trident was always a loner so he began to seek someone who he can call a friend. Gallery Trident The Hedgehog.png|Trident The Hedgehog drawn by me, aka Glitch--exe on DeviantArt. Trivia *Trident has been through too many changes during the concept stages. Those concept drawings were scarped due to how many were just a recolor of classic Sonic with a cyan color to his skin. Items and more quills may have been added to the recolor but it was eventually scrapped altogether. Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Category:Characters from Other Worlds Category:Characters from other dimensions Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Heroes Category:17 Category:Intelligent Characters